


Prepare for Serious Thrust

by Nny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles walked into their cabin to find Derek suspended in mid-air, fingers curled over the door frame and every sweat-sparkled muscle of his torso beautifully defined and lickable, he absolutely did not make a high-pitched noise, run to find Scott in the infirmary and hyperventilate under a gurney. </p><p>That would be ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare for Serious Thrust

The first time Stiles walked into their cabin to find Derek suspended in mid-air, fingers curled over the door frame and every sweat-sparkled muscle of his torso beautifully defined and lickable, he absolutely did not make a high-pitched noise, run to find Scott in the infirmary and hyperventilate under a gurney. 

That would be ridiculous. 

*

The _actual_ first time Stiles walked into their cabin Derek was sprawled on the lower bunk with a book that folded out like an accordion, printed in an alphabet he was pretty sure hadn’t come from Earth. It managed to distract him from the size of the room for a second; he heaved his holdall onto the top bunk and stretched out a hand because nothing had ever managed to cure him of the urge to touch first, ask questions later. Derek pulled the book away from him and glared. 

"Sorry!" Stiles said, reflexive, a habit ingrained from practically before he’d properly been able to form the syllables. "Hi. I’m Stiles? Stilinski. I guess we’re roommates." 

Derek made a noncommittal noise and went back to his book. 

"And you’re Derek, right?" Stiles said hopefully. 

"Don’t talk to me," Derek said flatly. 

"Wow. Okay, not doing much for human-alien relations there, dude. Also do you have any idea how boring it’s going to get spending the three weeks between here and home base in silence? I mean seriously, man, have a heart - "

"Talk to me and I’ll rip your throat out," Derek said. "With my teeth." 

He demonstrated them. His teeth. Up until that point he’d mostly looked human - apart from the out of this world hotness, obviously.

"Wow," Stiles said again, breathless. "Um. Okay." 

It was fear. Totally fear. Yup. 

*

"BILINSKI!" 

Stiles poked his head around the door of the engine room and met the crazed eyes of the engineer, Finstock. 

"Get in here with your elegant lady fingers, Bilinski." 

"Er, I’m not sure I’m ready for that development in our relationship, boss." 

There was a snort from the corner, where scary-eyebrows Derek was standing, doing something that looked complicated with a soldering iron and precisely balanced metal thingies. (Stiles was an anthropologist, okay, they hadn’t let him touch electronic equipment since the Incident in the mess). His every movement was precise and elegant and Stiles was suddenly having a little more trouble swallowing. 

"Get in here," Finstock said, and pointed out exactly what he wanted Stiles to hold, at which angle, emphasised the hideous calamity that would befall the ship if Stiles let go for even a second, made absolutely no mention how long he expected him to stay there for, and wandered off. Stiles was seriously hoping it was to find someone or something to fix whatever it was he was holding, but it was kind of hard to tell with Finstock - there was an about even chance that he’d gone to get eight hours of sleep. 

Which, you know, would be fine if Stiles had anything even remotely entertaining. There was a tablet on the bench but it was just out of reach of Stiles’ outstretched fingers. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth but quailed in the face of Derek’s eyebrows. He leaned his elbow on the bench instead, propping himself up with it as he splayed out his leg, tried to hook the tablet closer with the toes of his sneakers. 

It was always going to end badly, that was basically a foregone conclusion when Stiles involved himself in anything, but it didn’t stop him flinching and hunching in on himself, waiting for the smash when the tablet inevitably plummeted. There was a sudden movement, a blur of black, and then Derek was standing up with the tablet in hand. 

"…Wow," Stiles said. "Good reflexes." 

Derek put the tablet on the bench, back where it had been, and Stiles let slip a tiny whimper - he’d be ashamed, but it at least got Derek to push it closer with one finger, the slightest suggestion of a smile touching the corner of his mouth. Shame was as nothing to the potential for occupation. 

"Yes, yes, baby," Stiles crooned, poking at the tablet and logging into the ship network, pulling up the documents he’d been working on. It worked a lot faster than the piece of crap he’d been issued. "Aaw, yeah, you work so good for me." He remembered where he was after a second, glanced up to find Derek back at work, a slight hint of color along his cheekbones. "Sorry, man," he said. "You’re a life saver, thank you. I’ll shut up." 

"You can talk," Derek said, still with the murder-brows, but they backed off a little in intensity in the face of Stiles’ beaming grin. 

"Oh thank god, man, there was a serious possibility that I would explode, I’m not even kidding…"

*

The second time Stiles walked into their cabin to find Derek suspended in mid-air, fingers curled over the door frame and every sweat-sparkled muscle of his torso beautifully defined and lickable, he was practically blasé. Nodded, eased himself past, held his breath in a vain attempt not to get a lungful of clean sweat and aggressive manliness. Climbed onto his bunk, pulled out a book, held it at crotch height and attempted to quell his erection through sheer willpower. 

Seriously, where was he gonna go to jerk off? 

*

"What’ve you had so far?" Stiles said, sidling up next to Derek at the view window. 

"What?" Derek said, but there was a definite reduction in the level of intensity to their interactions, these days. 

"You’re standing here gazing soulfully into the depths of space, man, with your jawline and your tight-fitting shirt, people have eyes, I’m assuming you have a collection of appalling space-themed pick up lines to share." 

Derek shook his head, mouth definitely and unarguably quirking up in the approved symmetrical smile formation. 

"No? Not one? Seriously people!" Stile yelled with hands spread, despairing, startling a marine so badly she almost walked into a door frame. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, and from where Stiles was standing it looked kind of like a challenge. 

"Okay," he said, and cracked his knuckles. "How about this." He cocked his hip, adopted a suave expression, smoothed his hair a bit. "Hey, I must be the Sun and you must be Earth, cause the closer we get, the hotter you become.” 

Derek’s other eyebrow rose to match the first. 

"Yeah, you’re right. Okay, okay." He cleared his throat, leaned in. "Wanna explore a celestial body?" 

"That’s awful," Derek said flatly. Stiles beamed. 

"I’m seriously just getting started. I don’t need anti-grav to sweep you off your feet, baby. You must be air traffic control, ‘cos my shuttle is ready to - "

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek said, choking out something that sounded suspiciously close to a laugh. 

Stiles leaned back against the window so he could get a proper look at what a smile looked like on Derek’s face. Conclusion? He was supremely fucked. He was pretty okay with it. 

"You saying it worked?" he said, with a cocky grin he’d spent time practicing, and there was no way he’d ever expected it but that was a considering look, right there. That was Derek _checking him out_ “Woah,” he said dropping the attitude, dropping the lean, shoving himself upright and lowering his voice, “ _seriously_?”

"Wanna see the size of my rocket?" Derek said, smirking as hard as a face could smirk, and hooked his fingers in the neck of Stiles’ shirt, tugging him in the direction of their cabin fast enough that Stiles didn’t manage to trip over his own feet. 

*

The third time Stiles walked into their cabin to find Derek suspended in mid-air, fingers curled over the door frame and every sweat-sparkled muscle of his torso beautifully defined and lickable, Stiles leaned right in and licked.

**Author's Note:**

> All terrible pick-up lines courtesy of [Buzzfeed](http://www.buzzfeed.com/axe/11-pickup-lines-only-astronauts-can-use-2dum).
> 
> I can be found on tumblr [here](http://villainny.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
